A curiosidade matou o gato
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Sakura aprendeu que certas táticas são úteis... Mas outras táticas podem ser mais proveitosas. E efetivas. - NaruSaku - Ficlet - Presente para... •


_Naruto_ não me pertence. Bgs. ;*

* * *

**A curiosidade matou o gato**

* * *

"Naruto! Já cortou a grama?", ele ouviu os gritos dela vindo de algum lugar da casa sem dar a mínima.

"E então? Você quer um pouco de comida?", ele perguntou olhando feliz para o gato que estava brincando à sua frente. Naruto acabara de achá-lo justo no momento em que se preparava para cortar a grama – se Sakura descobrisse provavelmente seria o fim dele, mas ele nem ligava, já que ajudar os outros era mais importante. Sempre.

Independente desse "outro" ser uma pessoa ou um animal.

"Já terminou?", ela perguntou quando o encontrou. Sakura estava parada na porta com os braços apoiados na cintura. Se ela soubesse o quanto ficava sexy naquela pose e fazendo aquela expressão de que iria matar qualquer um que ousasse contrariá-la...

Talvez fosse mais fácil vê-la tão provocante sem ter que apelar para métodos suicidas.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para ela de soslaio e considerou que poderia esperar só mais um pouquinho.

"Sakura-chan, olha o que eu achei!", falou brincando com o animal, segurando levemente o rabo do gato e soltando em seguida, quando o felino esticava as garras procurando arranhá-lo.

"Você ainda não me respondeu...", ela bateu o pé no chão repetidas vezes, impaciente.

"Sabia que se você segurá-lo, apesar de ele se debater, ele vai acabar te aceitando?"

Ela suspirou alto, como se procurasse em si mesma vestígios de paciência que não possuía.

"Naruto, eu não quero saber da porra do gato. Tudo o que eu quero é que você vá cortar a maldita grama! Sabe o quanto é ruim ter um gramado alto e feio?", ela falou entre os dentes, controlando o tom de voz e sua raiva homicida. Seria insanidade continuar com aquele teatrinho. Estupidez.

"Mas isso tudo é questão de estética, Sakura-chan. Quem se importa com isso, quando se tem um gatinho pra brincar?"

"Gatos são inúteis, babaca! Se você não for cortar a porcaria do gramado agora..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Provavelmente você vai me socar e socar até eu não aguentar mais. Ou algo do gênero.", ele a interrompeu sem dar qualquer atenção às ameaças.

Sakura bufou. Estava terrivelmente irritada, mas ela não ia deixar por menos. Não quando uma ideia simplesmente maravilhosa lhe passou pela cabeça.

"Não, Naruto. Eu vou fazer melhor que isso. Se você não cortar a porcaria do gramado agora, você pode dizer adeus ao que eu tinha preparado para você.", ela falou e saiu dali com pisadas firmes.

Só ele mesmo para irritá-la tanto com algo tão idiota.

"Sakura-chan!", ele gritou, alarmado. "Sakura-chan!", repetiu.

"O que é, Naruto?", voltou-se para encará-lo. Estava feliz consigo mesma por chamar a atenção dele, mas procurava demonstrar que estava irritada e levemente – ou talvez não tão levemente assim – enraivecida.

"O que você preparou pra mim?"

O sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele era tão bobo, tão sincero, e os olhos dele brilhavam com uma intensidade tão única, que ela lembrou-se perfeitamente do motivo que a levara a se casar com ele, há duas semanas, mesmo que ele fosse capaz de fazê-la sair do sério às vezes.

"Vai cortar a grama?", ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, mas logo respondeu.

"Vou."

O sorriso da mulher aumentou, e Naruto ficou mais curioso ainda.

"Cumpra com o meu pedido primeiro e eu atendo aos seus desejos depois.", ela cantarolou.

Se tinha alguma coisa que Naruto ainda não tinha tanta certeza sobre sua esposa era que Sakura cumpria o que dizia.

E na manhã seguinte, enquanto olhava para a roupa _minúscula_ e de _cor laranja_ que ela usara na noite anterior, Naruto (com um sorriso ainda mais bobo que o da tarde anterior) disse a si mesmo que Sakura tinha que fazer _aquilo_ mais vezes.

Nem que pra isso, ele tivesse que estar à beira da morte assim como, ele tinha certeza, esteve antes de cortar aquele gramado _inútil_ (ou talvez não tão inútil assim...).

E Sakura...

Bem, Sakura aprendeu que certas táticas são úteis... Mas outras táticas podem ser mais proveitosas. E efetivas.

* * *

**N/A.:** Ficzinha meio inútil (8D) como o gramado do Naruto e meio nonsense, mas eu gostei tanto de escrever que quero dá-la de presente para a Swiit Dawn**. Tia Swiit**, eu tinha outra fic pra te dar, mas ela tá meio complicada e eu queria te dar algo logo (e eu ainda vou te dar a outra que eu estava planejando te dar ._.). A propósito, obrigada por aquela Suika linda que você escreveu – e que é minha *-*.

Ah, o título é meio que um trocadilho com algumas das coisas que aparecem na fic. Espero que dê pra entender mais ou menos a ideia.

É isso.

(Eu ainda não acredito que publiquei isso i-i)

*** 30 Cookies; Set – Inverno; Tema – 12. Gramado**


End file.
